Thirty Seven
by HighInThe80s
Summary: Lovino Vargas couldn't recall what brought him to the front door of this mans house. What he felt when the door opened and he was invited inside with a beautiful smile. And what he felt now as he lay in this man's bed.. What had brought him here? [Spamano/RomaSpa Seme!Romano - Uke!Spain Featuring hints of Itager and Seborga ]
1. Chapter 1

Lovino Vargas couldn't recall what brought him to the front door of this mans house.

What he felt when the door opened and he was invited inside with a beautiful smile. And what he felt now as he lay in this man's bed, tangled in his sheets, drowning in the music of moans and whimpers he made as he began to explore areas forbidden to an average stranger.

What had brought him here?

* * *

" Ah, Fratello.." came the slight whine of his twin brother, Feliciano Vargas. The boy was an incredible, well-known artist in the city who was prone to weekly rounds of creative-blocks if he had lost his muse.

" I just don't know what to paint anymore..Ariano said I should try looking at art galleries but there's nothing there for me.." he said, fiddling with the spoon and fork no longer neatly wrapped in their white napkin.

They sat across from each other at a small coffee shop, Feliciano had invited him to today. This marked the 37th coffee shop Feliciano has managed to find over the course of two weeks. Lovino noted how he had never seen this place before and it was most likely new, this being the 3rd week of his and Feliciano's outings he was certain that they've been to every coffee shop in town.

" When do you think Ludwig will come back?" his brother finally said. Lovino already knew that Feliciano was only using him as a fill in for his husband, Ludwig, who was pulled off on a family trip with his own brother last week. It was clear that his brother was lonely, and he felt bad for him. But, why did HE have to be subjected to this nonsense everyday? He had a life too. As a chef in fact, but coming straight out of work to a coffee shop outing or heading to one each morning was becoming dull and exhausting.

" Keep your balls on. You can paint the bastard naked again in a couple of days." Lovino said, leaning back in his chair and raising a glare to the ceiling.

" But, it's hard to paint without him! What if...What if someone else decides to paint him?" Feliciano bit his thumbnail, panic rising in his voice.

" Why the hell would he let someone else paint him?"

" He has a nice body! Anyone may want to touch him-.. Maybe I should try that copyright thing-"

" You can't copyright _people_, idiota."

" I can try!" Feliciano said with a giggle, the odd cowlick on his head swaying and curling into a heart as he did.

" Perdón señores!" A cheerful voice grabbed the brother's attention. Lovino caught a million-dollar smile tan skin, green eyes, curly brown hair and he was Spanish judging by his accent. He pondered if this café hired attractive males just to divert attention away from their no doubt god-awful coffee.

" Ciao!" Feliciano returned the greeting with just as much cheer, bringing a wide smile to the Spaniards face.

" My name is Antonio." He began. " You both are the first two customers I've ever had! I just opened up yesterday!" he beamed down at them, the excitement in his eyes hard to miss.

" I know! I saw your Ad in the newspaper!" Feliciano said, kicking his legs under the table childishly and hitting Lovino. He decided to return a kick into his knee, sending his brother backwards in his chair with a yelp.

Lovino just smirked and leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table.

" Oops. So sorry, fratello! Are you hurt?" there was no sincerity in his voice, a wicked smirk on his face.

Feliciano just laid on the ground pouting, with his arms crossed and a leg rested over another. "I like the view from here!" he said giggling.

Antonio watched them quietly before bursting into a small fit of laughter. It was like music to Lovino's ears. He hated music.

" I like you two! How about some coffee on the house?" Antonio offered as Feliciano stood up and moved his chair back into the table.

" Free coffee? I think I just found my new favorite coffee shop!" Feliciano clapped in delight. "Grazie, Antonio!"

" It better taste good." Was all Lovino said before Antonio nodded with a determined look, turned and left to make their drinks.

" Free Coffee? Hah! He'll probably drop his own shit in it for that chair stunt you pulled." Lovino said, finding himself fiddling with napkin that cradled his utensils.

" You're the one who kicked me! Besides, he seems too nice to do that.." Feliciano said in an assuring manner, a wide smile on his face.

Antonio returned with piping hot cups of fresh coffee, placing it down in front of them. " Here's an Espresso or as they say in Italia, Caffè!" he gave his award winning smile again and the brothers picked up the cups gently. " But you might not want to drink it-"

" Cheers!" Feliciano said before taking a drink and yelping in pain. " ACK-!"

" -Yet! AH! Are you okay?" Antonio started to panic , rushing to Feliciano and attempting to fan his tounge as Feli sniffled and hung it out of his mouth.

" Dumbass." Lovino murmured before blowing over the top of his coffee and rocking it around a little in it's cup before taking a small sip.

The burning sensation eased enough for Feliciano to taste the espresso and Lovino had to admit, he was impressed with what he tasted.

" È buono!" they shouted in harmony.

Feliciano blew a kiss to the air. "Mphwah! Magnifico!" he said with a laugh. " Compliments to you, Toni!"

Lovino nodded in agreement. It was _really good _coffee. It may have been the handsome man means automatically good coffee equation, but Lovino didn't care at the moment. What he tasted was borderline quality unlike most of the other shops they've visited where he would spit the coffee into the waiters face if they were in range.

" I may have to pay you for this." Lovino said, Feliciano nodding in agreement and immediately whipping out a twenty-dollar bill.  
"Tip for you!" Feli chimed to him happily.

" Oh I couldn't- I mean..they're on the house really-.." Antonio blushed and smiled, rubbing the back of his head.  
" Take the damn bill!" Lovino practically ordered. " It's your first day of business. You're gonna need it."

There was a brief silence that was broken by the happy sigh of Antonio as he accepted the bill. "..Gracias."

" Don't mind, Lovino. He's always grumpy!" Feliciano said sliding the dollar into Antonio's apron pocket. Lovino was tempted to give him another kick in the knee, but decided that these cheap chairs may not be able to take another hit like that.

Antonio clasped his hands over his chest and smiled. "G..Gracias, que Dios los bendiga!"

Lovino and Feliciano left twenty dollar tips for Antonio with a promise to return the next time they desired coffee.

For once, Lovino actually felt satisfied with today's coffee run.  
Perhaps thirty seven was his lucky number.

** To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **And here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the first! 3 Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

It was two days after their first visit when Lovino was brought to face the 37th coffee shop in the city again. It was an easy guess that Ludwig had returned, since Feliciano had not called him once the day after they found the cafe. He expected this to happen, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth to be used and tossed aside by his own brother. Thinking about it only made Lovino's Friday sour, so he crawled into the comfort of his own bed and decided to call it a day. Damn Feliciano and his favoritism.

In the midst of his sleep, he received an excited call from the last person he wanted to hear from right now.

" Lovino! Lovino! Ludwig's back and no one painted him and he said that he missed me and we kissed and it was great!" Feliciano squealed with a happy sigh. he was talking so fast that Lovino could hardly keep up with him."Gilberts here with us too! He bought a lot of souvenirs!"

" That's _great._" The sarcasm was heavy in his voice. " Do you know what time it is right now?"

" Si! It's seven o' clock!"

Lovino fell silent and looked to his clock. "7:01" the clock read. He could have sworn it was at least Ten at night.

" I know better then to call you after nine! Were… you trying to sleep this early?"

" Why the hell are you calling me?" he barked to his brother through the phone.

" Ah-! Well, we're going out for coffee to celebrate! I called Toni and he said he has plenty of room for all of us!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, using his shoulder to keep his phone up to his ear. How stupid could his brother get?

" What makes you think that I want to go back there with that bastard? It'll just be a half hour of watching you two snuggle and talk about your damn feelings! The. Entire. Time." He wasn't making that up either, he spoke from experience.

" Tell him to bring his own brother! He lives off that shit." And he hung up.

That felt good for a couple of minutes, but the guilt started to settle in no time and sleeping was no longer an option for Lovino.

* * *

"Oh, Hello Lovi-" Antonio began before Lovino cut him off quickly.

" No. We are _not_ on a first name basis. I am your customer. Call me Mr. Vargas." Lovino said adjusting the collar of his dress shirt and crossing his arms. Antonio just starred at him, his smile dropping slightly before it came back brighter then ever.

"Of course! I'm sorry. Buenos noches, Mr. Vargas_._"

Lovino felt his cheeks grow warm and he looked away. This would have been _much _easier if Antonio didn't look hand-made by God. It was nine at night when Lovino finally arrived at the café, taking a moment to appreciate the mature tone of the cafe. The place was completely empty and by the looks of it Antonio was cleaning up and prepared to close up for the day.

"Did my brother show up?" he decided to ask.

" Mhm! He brought in a whole bunch of people with him!" Antonio chuckled as wiped down the tables. " He knew Gilbert! I haven't seen him face to face since high school!"

Lovino pulled up a chair and took a seat, crossing a leg over the other and leaning forward slightly. As expected, morons flock together.

Antonio was prepared to go on but looked to Lovino and stopped his cleaning. " Are… you here for a drink?"

" What else would I be here for?" he was glaring at him again and Antonio rubbed the back of his neck, his smile forced.

" Right. Of course. I'll go make you something real quick!" he patted his hands on his apron and rushed to the back.

As the man turned and fled, Lovino couldn't help but notice that Antonio had a really nice ass. It felt perverse to make the observation, but the man was wearing form-fitting pants that emphasized his well-rounded bottom.

Antonio returned with Lovino's current favorite, the Espresso, placing it down in front of Lovino. " Here you are, Mr. Vargas!" he smiled down at him.

" Grazie." He mumbled before taking the cup and handing Antonio his payment.

It was silent from there, Lovino taking small sips from his coffee cup and Antonio stacking up chairs and wiping down tables, wiggling his hips and singing little songs.

There was tension in the atmosphere and Antonio took the chance to break it with a question.

" Do you hate me, Mr. Vargas?" he suddenly asked.

Lovino nearly have choked on his coffee. " What the fu-?"

" I'm sorry if this is random but," he stopped his cleaning and walked to Lovino's table.

" I just want to know if I'm doing something wrong? Your brother says you're just grumpy, but if you want to critic me on something then feel free to do tell me! Really, I can handle it!" he said a hopeful look on his face, leaving Lovino dumbfounded and near tongue-tied.

It was silent again and the Spaniard who was clearly losing the confidence he had in the beginning started to fiddle with the bottom of his apron.

" Your pants are too tight."

" …Eh?" Antonio gave him a puzzled look.

" You have a fat ass and your pants are showing it." Lovino remained cool as he said this, taking quick drinks from his coffee in-between words.

"You," Antonio paused, a thoughtful look on his face. " Were looking at my butt?"

" No!" Lovino shouted at him, starting to blush. " You turned and I looked and I saw it!" he put down his coffee cup and looked away. " It felt like I was being fuckin' mooned. You want to flash your ass at all your customers?"

Antonio watched him quietly, his confused expression going back to its neutral smile.

" I see." He giggled and turned around putting a hand on his bottom. " I never really knew it was that noticeable!" he turned again to face Lovino and blushed rubbing the back of his head. " Tight pants just never feel tight to me.."

Lovino was blushing up a storm at this point.

Silence fell between them again, but instead of going back to cleaning Antonio pulled up a seat at the table and sat in it, watching Lovino with a wide smile.

He was prepared to fire his coffee at him.

" Mr. Vargas?"

" Mh…?"

" Lets makes a deal!"

" Hm…?" The Italian continued to slowly sip from his coffee cup, for it was the only thing that gave him an excuse to not speak.

" I'll put on not-so-tight pants for now on if you come by again!" Antonio said with a bright smile.

" What makes you think I'll come back here?"

" Well, Mr. Vargas, you came here all by yourself without your brother. I think you really like my coffee." He rested his chin in his hands and leaned forward slightly.

The Spaniard was lucky he knew how to make coffee or Lovino would have been tempted to sacrifice what remained in the cup at that sly look he was getting from him.

"…I only showed up because Feliciano brought those assholes with him. I didn't want to deal with them!" Lovino put down his coffee cup. " That potato he calls his 'husband' is clearly his favorite! I'll just be a third wheel."

It was silent again, but Antonio actually looked sad when Lovino raised his head to look at him.

"…You know he said that he wished you were here…"

" Like I care."

"…Hey," he paused rubbing the back of his neck. " F-Feliciano loves you very much! He's still trying to connect with you. Y-You should give him a chance, Mr. Vargas."

" What do you know?"

" I know a lot." Antonio paused, trying to contain himself. " H-He wouldn't stop talking about all the fun you guys had getting coffee all week!"

" He was basically using me as a fill in for Ludwig! He didn't call me once yesterday! You wouldn't know what that feels like…tossed to the side by your own brother…"

" … But, he tried to connect with you, Lovi. He tried to invite you and…you rejected him. My brother never did that for me, all my siblings, even my parents are no longer around for me. My brother is all I have left and we have not spoken in seven years. I wish I had a brother like Feliciano, Lovi. A brother that tries over and over again to include you…in everything." The Spaniard turned to look out the wide window that offered a lovely view of the streets outside.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring myself up in this." he said in a quiet voice.

Lovino went silent again, looking into his coffee cup and glaring down into it. Antonio was right. Feliciano always tried to include him and all he did was yell, curse and complain the entire time. How childish could he be?

" Hey, Antonio?"

The Spaniard turned to look at Lovino, the moonlight from the window showing how watery they had become."…Yes?"

"About that deal," he murmured into his coffee. "Maybe."

Antonio looked surprised before he leaned against the table again." Yes?" a hint of a smile reappeared on his lips.

" Maybe."

" Yes?" Antonio's smile just kept growing.

"Yeah, I'll come back…and maybe I'll come with the others…maybe."

Antonio smiled and looked ready to hug him, but stopped himself and sat up straight in his seat. " Gracias, Lovino!"

" Whatever."

" Do you still want me to wear looser pants?"

" I don't care!"

Antonio started to laugh as Lovino angrily downed the rest of his coffee.

It tasted much better then it did last time.

_What an idiot._

* * *

**Chapter Three coming soon. Gotta stay tuned if your here for the explicit bits. ~ wink wink**


	3. Chapter 3

_" One. Extra Large. Easy on the cheese! Extra of Broccoli!"_

Lovino memorized this order with ease as he began to quickly whip up fresh dough for the pizza he was supposed to make.

" Easy on the cheese? Isn't Pizza all cheese?" came a certain albinos one out of multiple attempts at cracking conversation with him as he kneaded and stretched the dough. His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt, technically his half "bother", thanks to the marriage of both of their brothers; he was the delivery boy when it came to pizza at the restaurant. The man took every opportunity to speak to him at moments when he clearly did not want to be bothered or at least when Lovino was trying to give off the vibe that he wanted to be alone.

" Come on you gotta answer this for me. Isn't Pizza all about the cheese? What happens if there is no cheese on it? Just bread, pasta and broccoli?"

Besides a grunt in response Lovino kept his mouth shut.

" I mean its like Peanut butter and Jelly! You can't have Pizza without cheese, what's the point of orderin' it?"

" Hm."

" I couldn't live without cheese on my Pizza~ kesesese!" There was that annoying laugh that made the Italian cringe. He took a glance to the clock. Just an hour of this left, but the faster he whipped up this pizza the quicker he could get rid of this man.

Once Gilberts laughter subsided he looked to Lovino again and frowned.

" You can't ignore me forever you know~!"

" Yes, I can." Lovino said mocking Gilberts tone.

" Hah you talked!"

Lovino slammed down his dough and pounded his fist into it once.

" Yes. I did. If you keep talking I'm going to pound you into flour! Capisce?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, strolling around the kitchen area. " You trying to be a gangster or something?" Gilbert's lips quivered before he burst into more dreadful laughter.

Lovino just shook his head and started to pound down his dough. Gilberts laughter died down and sweet silence finally came for Lovino. With the temporally peace he completed the pizza and had it baking in the Oven.

The silence grew awkward between the two, Lovino starting to pat his hands down on his apron before going to fetch a box for the results of his work.

Gilbert looked ready to say something before he noticed something outside the door, gasped loudly and ran straight out of the kitchen.

If only he had done that minutes ago.

Curious, he took a peek outside from the small window that served as an exit for pizza boxes and gave him a small but decent view of what was outside.

" Antonio!"

" Gilbert!"

Antonio embraced Gilbert against his will and spun him around before they performed an elementary school, over complicated handshake.

These two idiots knew each other.

Lovino was not too surprised.

He found himself watching them converse happily, only catching bits and pieces of their conversation.

" What are you doing' here?" Gilbert asked him.

" I heard there was a pizza place down here and thought to check it out! But, I didn't know you worked here!" Antonio said smiling as always.

Gilbert said something in reply and then they both began to laugh. Lovino strained to hear more.

" I heard that the chef wasn't too bad either~" an all-knowing look crossing Antonio's face and Lovino felt his face flush. The heat in the room was getting to him.

**DING!** The timer on the oven went off and Gilbert turned. " Bout' Time to deliver! Come on back with me?"

Lovino silently screamed. 'No!' His mind racing he quickly turned to grab the pizza from the oven as the duo entered the kitchen.

" Lovi!" Antonio was quick to say.

" We're not on a first name basis!" he immediately yelled to Antonio, the pizza being placed in its box and sealed shut.

" Here" Lovino said shoving the box to Gilbert.

" Now get! If someone gets this pizza for free-"

Lovino began to warn before Gilbert laughed and waved his hand dismissively. " No freebees from me! Stay here, Ant! I'll be back in 30!" he said before racing out.

Silence.

It was difficult to keep a decent frown on his face with Antonio smiling like a dork and poking his nose around the kitchen. " So, this is where you work, Mr. Vargas?" Antonio asked, pressed a finger to his lips. " Being in here is making me a little hungry!" he laughed again and Lovino felt his knees tingle.

" Customers aren't supposed to be in here." Was all that he could think to say.

"…Oh should I leave then?"

_" Two boxes! Smalls! Extra Cheese!_" Someone shouted before Lovino could answer the question.

Antonio jumped at the sudden yell, surprised again with Lovino as he got to work immediately spreading flour on the table and beginning to work into the dough. He leaned against the long table he worked on watching with admiration.

" You have a real talent for this. Is this a family trade or do you just like Pizza?"

" My Grandfather owned this place." Lovino answered, pounding his fist into the dough and stretching it out.

" Did he retire?"

" No. He died."

"I'm so sorry-"

" Don't be. He was old and stupid. If he lived any longer he'd be a world record."

Antonio's eyebrows arched down and he turned his attention back to the dough Lovino pounded down.

"You should speak kinder of your family you know-ah!"

Lovino seized him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall at quick speed, catching Antonio off guard as his gaze was too the floor.

" Don't. Lecture. Me." Lovino warned.

Antonio starred up at him like a deer caught in headlights.

" You like teasing me don't you? Pressing my buttons? Making me mad?"

No answer.

" Why are you here? Did Feliciano tell you where I was?"

Silence.

" Answer me!"

Antonio gently took hold of Lovino's trembling wrist, before removing his hand from his collar. Despite him being shorter Antonio had a powerful grip.

" I'm sorry for following you. But, calm down and just listen to me, okay?"

Lovino glared daggers into him before shutting his eyes and taking a moment to breath.

"… I wanted to ask you something."

Lovino remained silent, opening his eyes again to glare at him. Antonio rested his hands on the Italians cheeks. " This time I'm the customer. So, just listen to my order? I don't want to repeat it." he placed a light kiss to one of Lovino's cheeks.

" I want you to go out with me." Time slowed down for Lovino, the expression on his face urging Antonio to carry on.

"Just for fun! It doesn't even have to be anything extreme like dinner but maybe a park trip? Even a walk would be nice. You could bring your brother if you want,"

Lovino's eyes were wide open now the anger replaced with shock. Was he asking him out on a date or was he trying to get to Feliciano? Why? The man already knew his brother was married. He wouldn't be so stupid as to try that. Not that no ones used him for that before, it's happened one too many times. It fell silent, Antonio giving Lovino a hopeful look as he awaited a response.

"Why would I agree to something like that?" Lovino said between his teeth.

Antonio rested a finger on Lovino's lips. " You'll get free warm delicious coffee in the morning and an espresso before bed." He said in a low flirty tone of voice, leaning in close to Lovino's face.

If this were anyone else they would have been shoved off to the ground by now, but something about Antonio was reeling him in and before he knew it he pulled Antonio into a kiss.

" Mph!" Antonio's grew wide before he shut them tightly and returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around Lovino's neck he felt himself being shoved against the wall, Lovino hefting him up to hold him against it. Their tongues came out to wrestle and it only took seconds for him to have Antonio whining and groaning for more attention wrapping his legs around Lovino. It was all beginning to blur- but then it clicked; they're in a Pizza Joints kitchen. Stop.

He released Antonio from their kiss and Antonio released him from his leg hold. They starred at each other before Antonio smiled again and ran a hand through his messy hair. "So, is it a date?" he asked.

" Fine. But don't expect me to bring Pizza." He grumbled before he went to the kitchens sink. " Now, get out."

" See you tomorrow night, Mr. Vargas." Antonio said happily, a skip in his step as he walked out.

The clicking of Antonio's heels against the floor was cut off by the swing of the kitchen door, and then he knew he was alone.

He began to wash his hands, splashing water in his face.

He glanced to the clock.

It took them 10 minutes to escalate that far.

How quickly would their semi-friendly outing turn into something dangerous?

He couldn't bring himself to make more Pizza today.

* * *

**Gosh sorry this took so long. Hope this was sort of worth the wait?  
I hope to have chapter 4 up much sooner. But I hope you enjoyed this none the less!**

**Reviews are always appreciated 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : Intermission

**Just so you are aware! This chapter is an intermission showing the events that took place between Chapter 2.**

* * *

With his return, Feliciano was glued to Ludwig by the hip or in this case his arm, hugging onto his arm and talking about his day as if he would not have the opportunity to speak of it tomorrow. They walked down the streets headed towards the new coffee shop in town that Feliciano have nearly talked his ear off about.

Joining them was only his older brother, Gilbert, since Lovino had rejected their invite. The man was incredibly childish in Ludwig's eyes and being glared at and indirectly insulted all night was not how he wanted to spend his first day back.

" Luddy! Luddy!" Feliciano would say repeatedly until he would turn his head to acknowledge that he heard him.

" I swear to you Toni makes the best coffee," Feliciano motioned his arms out wide, letting Ludwig's arm free for a moment. " One sip and you'll be in heaven!" he guaranteed.

" Beep beep, losers!" Ludwig didn't even have to think to know who that voice belonged to. He turned his head to spy Gilbert cruising by the street in a silver Toyota, waving out to them. " You, lovebirds walking? " he laughed and hit the side of his car barely keeping himself aligned in the street.

" Gilbert! Keep your eyes on the road!" A voice warned him from inside the car.

" I'm an experienced driver, okay? I got th-" he jumped when a car, unfortunate enough to wind up behind him started to unleash the full fury of its horn. He scowled and looked back to the un-amused Ludwig and the weak smile of Feliciano.

" I'll see you up there." he said before zooming off laughing outside his window.

How long it took for Gilbert to embarrass him? No time at all.

" I'm sorry about that Feliciano." He apologized, Feliciano just giggled and waved dismissively. " Don't worry about it, huh? We have to beat him there!" he latched onto Ludwig's arm once again and they continued their walk.

" Buena Tarde!"

"Buonasera!"

Antonio and Feliciano greeted to each other before laughing and high fiving.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow to the scene. You'd think they've been friends for years, but Ludwig doubted it; Feliciano was truly this friendly to any stranger that came his way.

" What took you girls so long?" Gilbert shouted to them from the table he rested at with a new face across from him sipping on a glass of wine. Ludwig recognized his face anywhere, Francis Bonnefoi, high school friends with Gilbert now wealthy beyond his wildest dreams. It was unfortunate that he ended up in a Toyota with Gilbert behind the wheel, but friendship made people do crazy things, didn't it?

"Antonio put a hand on his hip, giving Gilbert a look of disapproval. " Be nice, Gilgil." He said wagging his finger.

" Don't call me that!" he snapped.

" Oui, Gilgil. Wouldn't want to get into anymore trouble would we?" Francis said, waving a pink ticket in the air, clearly given by an officer.

How long did it take for Gilbert to shame him? No time at all.

Gilbert just slumped in his chair, dodging the look Ludwig made sure to give him at that moment.

" Francis! Long time no see!" Feliciano greeted the blond who gave him an award-winning smile.

" Ah, Feliciano~" he immediately rose from his seat and opened his arms earning a hug from the Italian. " I've missed you so! Has this big potato been treating you right?"

" Mhm! I know I've certainly have!"

They both erupted into laughter, Ludwig slapping his cheek to avoid the blush that threatened to appear.

Antonio smiled at the both of them, slightly tilting his head. " You know them, Feliciano?" He asked.

" Mhm. They were the bridesmaids at," he latched onto Ludwig's arm again. " Our wedding!"

" Ring bearer and Bridesmaid!" Francis corrected.

" Oh right-" Feliciano nuzzled Ludwig's arms. " Ring bearer and bridesmaid." He said in a singsong voice, Ludwig blushing up a storm.

Antonio pouted at Francis. " Why didn't you tell me you had such cute friends?" he put his hands on his hips clearly.

Francis smiled weakly at him. " During the time, you weren't really," he paused.

"Around, remember?"

Antonio smiled again. " Oh. Right."

" Are we going to sit here and talk about how we all know each other or are we going to get some coffee, Toni?" Gilbert finally said, tapping his foot on the floor in irritation.

" Oh, sorry, Gilgil. Why don't you all take a seat? I'll make you all something special!"

Francis was quick to rise from his seat. " I'll help you."

" You're just going to be a big show off."

" Toni. Me? A show off? You hurt me." He put a hand over his heart and gave him a puppy eyed stare.

After a couple of seconds they walked off into the kitchen together.

" You make the coffee. I make the snacks!"

" Can you make a crepe, Francis?"

" A crepe for dinner? Really?"

The door swung shut behind them.

Feliciano and Ludwig took a seat on the opposite side of Gilbert, Feliciano just looking at Ludwig who was glaring at Gilbert.

Silence.

" So, you guys all sweaty from having to walk up here?"

" How much do you have to pay for that ticket?"

Gilbert jolted and looked far to the right.

" Heeeeeey! Toni! Fran! I wanna help too!" he hopped to his feet and rushed off to the kitchen, nearly knocking a chair over as he left.

" Should it be bubbling like that?"

" I am a chef, Toni - Gilbert?"

The door swung shut again.

" He ran away?" Feliciano tilted his head slightly.

" I'll get him for that later." Ludwig turned his attention to Feliciano.

" So, is the coffee here really that incredible?"

" Yes!" Feliciano answered nodding twice. " You'll love it!"

Ludwig smirked and closed his eyes. " I'll take your word for it."

A kiss was pressed to his cheek and his eyes snapped open to see Feliciano giving him a cheeky grin. Ludwig looked to his fingers before turning to Feliciano and returning the gesture. Being dramatic, Feliciano fell straight out of his seat with a delighted squeal.

It was good to be back.

The trio returned about an hour later, painted white with flour. A happy Antonio, an irritated Francis and Gilbert who had a pair of wooden spoons tied to his ears.

" What the hell."

Was all that Ludwig could think to say.

On a bright side, they had completed their meal, which consisted of the requested coffee and crepes that seemed to be stylized to look like pizza.

Feliciano was delighted with the outcome and was more then eager to take a shot of the coffee provided. He hummed his approval, motioning for Ludwig to do the same. Was it wise to drink coffee this late? They would be up all night- Oh.

He took a shot of the coffee and raised his eyebrows; it was delicious.

" So~?"

" It's really good."

Feliciano gave an overenthusiastic thumbs up to the powder cover Antonio.

All five of them took a seat around a table and started to dig in.

" So, want to tell us why you're covered in flour?" Ludwig finally decided to ask.

Antonio and Gilbert immediately started to chuckle as they pulled in chairs from other tables to join in, Francis starting to try to pat the flour off as he sat.

" Toni and Gil thought it would be funny to start tossing the flour around." He said with a deep frown.

" Gil started it!" Antonio said as he sat in his chosen chair.

" You're the one who dropped the bag!" Gilbert said, leaning his arms on the back of his chair rather then sit in it.

Ludwig rubbed his forehead. " You are a couple of 3 year olds. "

Feliciano, still drinking his coffee, just giggled into his cup.

They all ate and talked amongst themselves, catching up on old times.

Ludwig was surprised that he had never really seen Antonio, according to the trio they were together since grade school, but he had never heard of or met Antonio until now.

" I remember when you got Antonio to ring the fire alarm. Lucky, for you the authorities acknowledge his cluelessness."

" They said I was a hero! Apparently there was an actual fire in the school!" Antonio said proudly, Francis just rolling his eyes with a smile.

" Antonio?" Ludwig said.

" Hm?" He answered with a tilt of his head.

" It may just be memory. But, I don't recall ever seeing you until now. " He paused for second to take another drink of coffee.

"Did you transfer out at some point or?"

Antonio's gaze reverted to his own coffee cup.

" Yeah, he transferred." Gilbert suddenly said.

" All the way to Spain." Francis contributed.

" He was only around for freshman year, so, yeah." They both looked to Antonio who just smiled and took a drink from his coffee cup. " Yup!"

Ludwig found that suspicious, but Feliciano was eager to acknowledge their words.

" Aw, I wish you were around for our wedding! You could have been my bridesmaid and wedding planner!" he beamed at Antonio who chuckled in return. " If you guys have any more parties just invite me, okay?"

" I promise!" Feliciano put down his cup and saluted.

" Can I have seconds?"

The food was nearly gone and the group was in full-blown conversation.

" How can tomatoes be poisonous? They're so good!" Antonio groaned.

" Everything that tastes awesome turns out to not be so awesome for you I guess." Gilbert said with a shrug.

" Oh! Feliciano?" Francis said tuning out the other twos conversation.

" Yes?"

" How's that little hot-head of a brother you have doing?"

That brought silence from Gilbert and Antonio.

Ludwig continued to observe.

" Oh, well I invited him to come with us tonight. But, he said he was sleepy so I left him to sleep."

" Sure it is late, but he couldn't make time to visit? Shame."

Antonio stirred a spoon in the remains of his coffee.

" Well, he's just been grumpy since I've pulled him around town for weeks. But, he did like coming here! I'll make sure to call much earlier. Then he'll definitely come!"

Antonio smiled at Feliciano. " He's a chef, right?"

" He works at Grandpa's pizza place- Well he co-owns and works for it."

" Romulus' right?"

" Si!"

" It sucks working with him. He doesn't ever talk to me! Unawesome with a capital A." Gilbert said, resting a hand on his cheek.

Antonio puckered his lips.

" Does he have a girlfriend?"

" No."

" A boyfriend?"

" No." Feliciano giggled. " He's been single for a long time."

Francis and Gilbert looked to Antonio, wide grins on their faces.

" Why do ya ask, Tony?"

" Just curious."

" Really?"

" Yes, Yes~ don't interrogate me you guys!" he giggled.

Feliciano smiled at Antonio. " I know he's a big Meany sometimes, but he has a good heart! It just takes him awhile to show it!" he closed his eyes. " Someone who will love him no matter how much of a bully he can be. Someone who he can trust. That's exactly what he needs." He looked at Antonio again.

Ludwig smiled at Feliciano, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He automatically clinged to his arm again much to Ludwig's surprise.

" Luddy!" he cheered happily, leaving Ludwig smiling and the group laughing.

" Goodbye, Antonio! See you tomorrow!"

" Good bye, Feliciano! Thanks for coming!"

They waved goodbye to each other, Gilbert and Francis giving Antonio a hug and high fives.

" I'll return tomorrow, oui?"

" Yes, please do!"

" I'll check my schedule. But I'll definitely see you again, alright?"

" Okay, Gilgil."

" I said don't call me that, dammit!"

" Whatever you say, Gilgil." Francis chimed in.

" You guys are so unawesome!"

The trio laughed and hugged again before Gilbert and Francis got back into the Toyota and cruised away, Francis shouting that Gilbert was going the wrong way.

Antonio stood outside watching them go, Ludwig tapping him on the shoulder with Feliciano.

" Here," Feliciano put a piece of paper into his hand and smiled.

" Good luck, okay?"

Antonio was wordless, watching Feliciano wave his goodbyes as he and Ludwig walked off. He looked into his hand to see a written address.

It looks like he was given a chance.

He smiled as he watched the couple walk off placing his hands over his heart and re-entering the restaurant.

Later that night, Antonio was faced with quite the surprise.

"Oh, Hello Lovi-" Antonio began before Lovino cut him off quickly.

" No. We are not on a first name basis. I am your customer. Call me Mr. Vargas." Lovino said adjusting the collar of his dress shirt and crossing his arms. Antonio just starred at him, his smile dropping slightly before it came back brighter then ever.

"Of course! I'm sorry. Buenos noches, Mr. Vargas."

The blush that crossed Lovino's cheeks brought on a smile he could not control.

_I won't let you down, Feliciano!_

* * *

**And here's chapter 4! Thanks for reading! Reviews and Favorites are appreciated! If you eagerly await more roleswitch scandalous fan fiction I suggest you subscribe! I realized that every time I put a heart symbol here it just looks like a "3" so. Hugs and Kisses!**

**Oh and if you are all a little confused.**

**This is what happened between and before the events in chapter 2.**

**See you next chapter! - Highinthe80s**


End file.
